Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) technology is commonly used today in larger medical institutions worldwide, and has led to significant and unique benefits in the practice of medicine. While MRI has been developed as a well-established diagnostic tool for imaging structure and anatomy, it has also been developed for imaging functional activities and other biophysical and biochemical characteristics or processes (e.g., blood flow, metabolites/metabolism, diffusion), some of these magnetic resonance (MR) imaging techniques being known as functional MRI, spectroscopic MRI or Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopic Imaging (MRSI), diffusion weighted imaging (DWI), and diffusion tensor imaging (DTI). These magnetic resonance imaging techniques have broad clinical and research applications in addition to their medical diagnostic value for identifying and assessing pathology and determining the state of health of the tissue examined.
During a typical MRI examination, a patient's body (or a sample object) is placed within the examination region and is supported by a patient support in an MRI scanner where a substantially constant and uniform primary (main) magnetic field is provided by a primary (main) magnet. The magnetic field aligns the nuclear magnetization of precessing atoms such as hydrogen (protons) in the body. A gradient coil assembly within the magnet creates a small variation of the magnetic field in a given location, thus providing resonance frequency encoding in the imaging region. A radio frequency (RF) coil is selectively driven under computer control according to a pulse sequence to generate in the patient a temporary oscillating transverse magnetization signal that is detected by the RF coil and that, by computer processing, may be mapped to spatially localized regions of the patient, thus providing an image of the region-of-interest under examination.
In a common MRI configuration, the static main magnetic field is typically produced by a solenoid magnet apparatus, and a patient platform is disposed in the cylindrical space bounded by the solenoid windings (i.e. the main magnet bore). The windings of the main field are typically implemented as a low temperature superconductor (LTS) material, and are super-cooled with liquid helium in order to reduce resistance, and, therefore, to minimize the amount of heat generated and the amount of power necessary to create and maintain the main field. The majority of existing LTS superconducting MRI magnets are made of a niobium-titanium (NbTi) and/or Nb3Sn material which is cooled with a cryostat to a temperature of 4.2 K.
As is known to those skilled in the art, the magnetic field gradient coils generally are configured to selectively provide linear magnetic field gradients along each of three principal Cartesian axes in space (one of these axes being the direction of the main magnetic field), so that the magnitude of the magnetic field varies with location inside the examination region, and characteristics of the magnetic resonance signals from different locations within the region of interest, such as the frequency and phase of the signals, are encoded according to position within the region (thus providing for spatial localization). Typically, the gradient fields are created by current passing through coiled saddle or solenoid windings, which are affixed to cylinders concentric with and fitted within a larger cylinder containing the windings of the main magnetic field. Unlike the main magnetic field, the coils used to create the gradient fields typically are common room temperature copper windings. The gradient strength and field linearity are of fundamental importance both to the accuracy of the details of the image produced and to the information on tissue chemistry (e.g., in MRSI).
Since MRI's inception, there has been a relentless pursuit for improving MRI quality and capabilities, such as by providing higher spatial resolution, higher spectral resolution (e.g., for MRSI), higher contrast, and faster acquisition speed. For example, increased imaging (acquisition) speed is desired to minimize imaging blurring caused by temporal variations in the imaged region during image acquisition, such as variations due to patient movement, natural anatomical and/or functional movements (e.g., heart beat, respiration, blood flow), and/or natural biochemical variations (e.g., caused by metabolism during MRSI). Similarly, for example, because in spectroscopic MRI the pulse sequence for acquiring data encodes spectral information in addition to spatial information, minimizing the time required for acquiring sufficient spectral and spatial information to provide desired spectral resolution and spatial localization is particularly important for improving the clinical practicality and utility of spectroscopic MRI.
Several factors contribute to better MRI image quality in terms of high contrast, resolution, and acquisition speed. An important parameter impacting image quality and acquisition speed is the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). Increasing SNR by increasing the signal before the preamplifier of the MRI system is important in terms of increasing the quality of the image. One way to improve SNR is to increase the magnetic field strength of the magnet as the SNR is proportional to the magnitude of the magnetic field. In clinical applications, however, MRI has a ceiling on the field strength of the magnet (the US FDA's current ceiling is 3 T (Tesla)). Other ways of improving the SNR involve, where possible, reducing sample noise by reducing the field-of-view (where possible), decreasing the distance between the sample and the RF coils, and/or reducing RF coil noise.
Despite the relentless efforts and many advancements for improving MRI, there is nevertheless a continuing need for yet further improvements in MRI, such as for providing greater contrast, improved SNR, higher acquisition speeds, higher spatial and temporal resolution, and/or higher spectral resolution.
Additionally, a significant factor affecting further use of MRI technology is the high cost associated with high magnetic field systems, both for purchase and maintenance. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a high quality MRI imaging system that is capable of being manufactured and/or maintained at reasonable cost, permitting MRI technology to be more widely used.